


It's a curse, not a quirk...

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: ...but given modern society and eighty percent of the world’s current human population, Kyou lets himself fester a hope no other Cat before him would have ever dared.





	It's a curse, not a quirk...

There’s still no denying his God. His soul still cries out in Akito’s presence, his body still freezes up when he’s before him; Kyou knows that if Akito catches wind of his dreams and plans now, it’s _over_.

But dammit, he doesn’t want to be locked away. _He shouldn’t have to be._ The other members of the Zodiac have their animal forms officially registered as quirks because there's no way Hattori and his actual, undocumented memory-erasing quirk can hide them, even if Akito absolutely _despises_ that particular fact. Sure, his own true form is terrifying and disgusting and would send others running for the hills, but there has to be people out there with quote-on-quote ‘worse’ quirks being able to live ordinary lives.

And ever since he watched that televised All Might interview back at Kyouko-san’s house...

He has power. He has something ( _someone_ ) he wants to protect, to fight for. It _can’t_ be a sin if he chooses to go down this path.

There’s no way this can be kept a secret from Akito forever, but maybe, just _maybe_ , if he gets far enough with this...

_“You can do this, Kyou-kun! I believe in you!”_

So with Tohru’s special good luck bento in his backpack, Kyou stands before UA, the top hero school in the country. Taking a deep breath, he fingers the bracelet around his wrist one last time before taking a step across the massive gates.

No matter what, he's definitely going to ace this entrance exam.


End file.
